


你在我的指尖

by 易妍 (Yiyan129600)



Category: Act-Age (Manga), 演员夜凪景
Genre: F/F, 夜凪景攻, 捆绑, 百城千世子受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyan129600/pseuds/%E6%98%93%E5%A6%8D
Summary: 这是在某个平行世界发生在B组公演当天的故事
Relationships: Kei Yonagi/Chiyoko Momoshiro, 夜/千, 夜凪景/百城千世子
Kudos: 6





	你在我的指尖

“哈，哈啊~”

轻微的喘息声在空荡的房间回响，千世子的身上不着寸缕，赤裸裸的。千世子的肌肤白嫩胜雪，却在此时被黑色的棉绳捆得紧紧的。双手反剪在背后，右腿被绳子折腿捆缚，双手和这条腿上的绳结都被牵引绳挂起，连接到了房梁上。

她一个人站在房间中央，左腿的足尖点地，几乎全身的重量都被左腿支撑着。虽然她练过芭蕾，类似的姿势也经常在训练中尝试，但是几经征伐之后的空虚身体却也坚持不了长时间的吊缚。

由于带着口塞球，汗水和口水等其他液体不断地滴落在地面，也会顺着绳子捆缚的路径，沿着笔直的大腿，缓缓流下。

她已经在这里吊了整整一个小时，因为昨晚她一整晚都没有回家，而在她的家里，有着一座熊熊燃烧的火焰山，等了她一整晚。

微张的红唇不断吐出美妙的声音，由于戴着眼罩，即使是快要达到极限的身体也能敏锐地感知的到房门被拉开的响动。

出现在门口的是穿着罗刹女戏服的夜凪景，不过宝剑换成了一卷皮鞭挂在腰间。她走进房间，缓缓地绕着吊起的千世子走了一圈。上上下下打量着千世子因为兴奋和害羞而有些粉红的皮肤。

她停在了千世子面前，伸手绕到脑后，解开了口塞球。抓着刚刚吐出口塞球的千世子的短发，夜凪靠近，她刻意抹了口红的嘴唇就印在了千世子的唇上。

千世子湿润的双唇不断讨好着夜凪，她主动的吐出的舌头被夜凪强硬的顶回了口中。两条灵活的舌头在千世子的口中交缠，夜凪单手抓着千世子的头，把她紧紧按在自己面前，不断索取着千世子口中的津液。

另一只手捏了捏千世子的脸蛋，又捏了捏千世子的乳尖，就顺着小腹伸了下去。两条大腿之间，花蕾绽放的地方，夜凪还故意打了两个粗大的结，千世子只要稍微一颤抖，那个结就会刺激到花蕾。

拇指和无名指按着左右两片湿漉漉的花瓣，食指和中指顺着滑腻的甬道就伸了进去。随着手指的动作，千世子开始颤抖，可是夜凪的右手牢牢地按着她的头，千世子只能强忍着快感，从鼻腔中发出婉转的哀鸣。

夜凪终于收回了自己的舌头，千世子有些合不拢的嘴角挂着刚刚激烈的亲吻留下的津液，舌头无力地吐出。夜凪凑近千世子的耳边，低声说道：

“求我，求我原谅你，求我奖赏你。”说着，夜凪就半跪下，含住了被绳子绕过露出来的乳头，空余的那只手也攀上了另一座小山。

“啊！主人~求、求您原谅我的罪行！”千世子断断续续地呻吟着，被绑起吊着的大腿努力的想向回合拢，可是无情的绳子却牢牢地将它和天花板连为一体，只能不断地接收着快感，不断地痉挛着。

由于连续的高潮，以及放置，千世子目前的身体无比的敏感，再加上夜凪手指娴熟的挑动着千世子的情欲。千世子浑身上下的敏感带都被夜凪掌控在手中，她只要随意地动动手指，千世子就只能在一次又一次的高峰上飞舞，犹如飞在空中的天使。

“小、小千已经知错了，小千愿、愿意将自己献给，主、主人。。。请、请主人随意、随意地玩弄，小千的一切。”

千世子极力克制着自己的呻吟，她知道在没有夜凪的允许之前，随意的叫出声，自己只怕是会收到更加可怕的惩罚。

夜凪抽出手指，抬住那条举起的大腿，吐出肿胀的和樱桃一样的乳头，跪在了千世子的身前，看着不断地低落液体的花瓣，她拨开那里的绳子，径直吻了上去。

“啊~嗯~”千世子只吐出半声呻吟，就赶快吞了回去，开始继续哀求。

“谢谢，谢谢主人、主人的赏赐！请、请原谅小千，小千的淫荡，玷污、玷污了主人！”

夜凪灵活的舌头时而在花瓣外侧与花瓣嬉戏，时而挑逗着含苞待放的花蕾，时而深入花朵，寻找深处的蜜汁。她总能找到正确的地方，只要轻轻拨弄，就会有大量的蜜汁涌出。流出的所有蜜汁都被夜凪一滴不剩地吮吸着吞咽了下去。

千世子抬起的那条腿不断地抽搐，脚趾也用力地弯曲，挤压着快感。可是原本就只用一只脚的脚尖支撑着身体，在这样越发激烈的颤抖中，已经坚持到了极限的脚尖一滑，千世子整个人往下一落，都被吊在了空中。

原本就紧紧贴在夜凪唇上的花瓣现在更是全部压了上来，之前的绳结一下就勒在顶部的花蕾上，正在挑逗着内壁的舌尖，一下就刺入了深处。

“啊啊啊！嗯嗯嗯~”千世子终于忍不住叫出了声“主、主人，小千错了，小千求主人，求主人惩罚！嗯啊~”

夜凪不断地肆意玩弄千世子，可是每次当千世子将要飞上云端的时候，她总会突然离开，失去了翅膀的天使，只好看着眼前的高空不断下坠。如此反复了数次，千世子终于经受不住开口求饶。

“哈啊~主人，啊~求求您，饶了小千，饶了小千吧！求您，让、让小千、飞、飞起来！小千、小千愿意献上所有，献上一切，求求主人了！啊啊啊啊~~”

几分钟后，终于飞上云端的千世子无力的吊在这里，身下积了一小滩水。夜凪摘下她的眼罩，与千世子充满爱意的双眼相对，又是深深的一吻。

她把千世子解下来，松开身上的绳子，为她仔细地拍打每一个可能因为捆绑而酸麻的部位。当然也少不了趁机玩弄无力反抗的千世子。

两人一起洗了一个澡，出来之后，夜凪又给千世子的躯干捆上了龟甲缚，还在花瓣里面放入了一只调皮的小蜜蜂，遥控器自然是在夜凪的口袋里。

亲手给千世子穿上掩盖龟甲缚的长裙，还有外面的外套。在门口试验了一下遥控器的作用，换来了千世子娇羞的笑容和一个轻轻的吻。

“快走吧，千世子，我很期待你晚上的表演呢！”夜凪抱着千世子和千世子告别。

千世子推开门，回头望向站在门口挥手的夜凪：“我会在那里等你的哦，可不要迟到了，还有，我在舞台上的时候，可不许捣乱。要不然我就哭给你看！”

**Author's Note:**

> 在群里开了个车，有点飘，给大家分享一下。  
> 灵感来自102、103、104话，千世子的表情实在太诱人了。  
> 由于是第一次写这样的文，其实其他文我也几乎没写过，自己看有时候还是很别扭，如果有什么意见和建议，我非常欢迎友好的交流！


End file.
